Old Wounds, New Start
by oheygracey
Summary: Sequel to SDH. Cameron and Chase seem happy with their new family, but emotional obstacles threaten to tear them apart. Has she really moved on from what Dylan did. Is Chase ready to be a father? And how will they handle the biggest shock of all?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Old Wounds, New Start****  
Author: TheInkSlayer  
Rating: T  
Warning: References to previous rape, and non-graphic descriptions of rape?? Rated to be safe.****  
Disclaimer: Once, my friend told me that I _kinda_ looked like David Shore!! I slapped her.  
**

**Summary: Sequel to Scars Don't Heal. Cameron and Chase are happy with their new family, but has Cameron really moved on from what Dylan did? Is Chase ready to be a father? **

**A/N: You kinda sorta REALLY have to read SDH to get this. Hopefully, it's not total shit. I skipped over a lot of the pregnancy 'cause, well, that's tedious. Also, Chase proposed about a week or two-ish after they found out that the baby was his. So Cameron's about three months in... ONWARDS! **

- Chapter One -

Dr. Robert Chase sighed as he moved through the small kitchen of what seemed like the three billionth house they'd looked at today. Allison hung on his arm, smiling brightly, and looking around at the shining, stainless steel appliances. The woman ahead of him droned on and on about how the "state of the art stainless refrigerator" was "superior to all appliances" or some shit. God, it had been a long day. And, joy, he had work to look forward to tomorrow. Taking care of a pregnant woman is a lot harder than people make it out to be.

"Rob, hun, you okay?" Dr. Cameron asked, the concern in her voice nearly tangible.

"Oh, what? Yeah, just kinda… spacing I guess." His life just couldn't get _any _easier, could it?

* * *

"So, did you like the house?" Cameron asked later, as they sat outside at a small café.

"Mmhmm," Chase murmured into his coffee, his eyes never straying from the twisting designs of cast iron table.

"I really like the bathrooms." Allison commented, absentmindedly resting her hand on her stomach. Smiling, she glanced up at her soon to be husband. She remembered every detail of that day three months ago.

_Foreman had walked out to check on the patient, and House was… well, House was probably A) Annoying Cuddy, or B) Scoring a free lunch off Wilson. Chase was doing his crossword puzzle, sipping his coffee, and Cameron was twiddling with a pencil, rambling on about the colors of drapes. Without taking his eyes off of the newspaper, Chase interrupted Cameron._

"_Allison, will you marry me?"_

"_Wha-what?" Cameron asked, eyes widening in shock._

"_Well," Chase asked, setting his coffee mug down. His aura of cool confidence wavered as he looked into Cameron's eyes. "I was wondering if- if you want-wanted to marry me?"_

"_Uh-umm," Allison stuttered, still completely taken aback by the question. After a rather long, awkward pause, Cameron shrieked and practically tackled Chase back into his chair._

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" She shouted, peppering the male doctor's face with kisses. _

Allison chuckled as she remember the look on Foreman's face when he walked in, and House's sarcastic (and rather inappropriate) comment.

"Al?" Chase asked, interest lacing his tone.

"Huh?"

"You were laughing, are you alright?" Chase questioned again, a smirk quickly forming.

"Haha, I was just remembering the day you proposed."

"Oh, no…" Chase looked down in mock-shame, smirk quickly falling from his features. . Cameron laughed, her little tinkling laugh, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I can't wait," He said, eyes shining, taking Cameron's hand softly in his.

She sighed in contentment, but her eyes snapped open, sparkling with a new determination, a few seconds later.

"Do you think the McGinney's could be the house?" she asked hopefully.

"I think any of the houses we looked at the day could be "the one". I did like the McGinney's though, and it was reasonably priced." Chase pondered, running his hand through his hair.

"Let's get it!" Cameron squealed, practically hopping out of her seat.

"Allison, this isn't just a split second decision, we need to deliberate with our real esta-"

"Oh, you're sucha party pooper!" Cameron interrupted, giggling. She slapped playfully on the arm, dragging him from his seat and tugging him to the car. "Let's go tell them we'll buy it!"

"Al, we really should think this through-" Chase pointed out. Cameron stopped in her tracks, looking down at the pavement. She turned slowly, tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, stroking her hair, concern heavy in his voice.

"You just don't want to- want to live with me! You don't love me?!" Cameron practically yelled, grabbing the attention of more than a few outdoor diners.

"Honey," Chase assured her softly, "You know I love you more than anything."

Cameron's anger dissolved almost instantaneously, and she collapsed against Chase, sobbing into his shoulder. He looked slightly uncomfortable from all the stares, so dropping a ten on the table, he took Cameron to the car.

As he'd pointed out earlier, dealing with a pregnant woman was a lot harder than it looked.

* * *

**Hopefully it was okay, and you enjoyed it??  
****First solid attempt at m****y own original writing, so don't be too harsh.  
****Sorry for the shortness, just wanted to set it up.  
****Plot from here on out is mine.**

**Review if you liked it, or if you didn't. You'll get cookies?!**

**Ciao ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Old Wounds, New Start**

**Author: TheInkSlayer**

**Rating: T  
Warning: References to previous rape, and non-graphic descriptions of rape. Rated to be safe.  
Disclaimer: Once, my friend told me that I _kinda_ looked like David Shore!! I slapped her.**

**Summary: Sequel to Scars Don't Heal. Cameron's happy with her new family, but has she really moved on from what Dylan did to her? Is Chase ready to be a father?**

**A/N: Oh, you are all so, _so _lucky. I decided to update. Rather quickly, I might add! Two chappies… maybe three if you're lucky, in one day. It's a new record. (If you couldn't tell, I'm quite happy with myself, haha!) Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. It's probably worse. READ, I COMMAND YOU!! coughcough Sorry. I'm inna mood.**

- Chapter Two -

A week later, and the contract for the McGinney's house had been signed and sealed. Chase had ended up talking Cameron into deliberating with their real estate agent first, and she had decided it would be a very reasonable buy after all.

Moving in was, to put it lightly, a bitch.

Chase and Cameron pulled up in Allison's tiny silver Toyata, crammed full of all the knick-knacks from both of their apartments. The little moving van they'd rented turned into the drive not ten minutes later, when the neighbors had begun to introduce themselves.

"Rick Forrester," a burly man with deep-set brown eyes and a huge, protruding jaw shook Chase's hand rather forcefully.

"Uh, Dr. Robert Chase," Chase answered faintly, slightly taken aback.

"Allison Cameron," Cameron said warmly, extending her arm to shake Rick's hand.

"And this is my wife," Rick announced gruffly, putting his arm around the petite raven-haired lady next to him. "Sarah."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," Cameron responded with a bright smile, and a firm handshake.

"Your accent," Sarah asked Chase, "Australian?"

"Yeah, actually," Dr. Chase smiled, pleasantly surprised (that's what working for the nationally-insensitive bastard Dr. House did for you…).

"Well," Cameron said, "We should probably start moving our stuff in." She began walking towards the small van, tugging Chase along with her.

"Nice to meet you!" He shouted over his shoulder.

The movers slid open the back of the truck, and began pulling out the large pieces of furniture and depositing them on the lawn. Clouds overhead roiled darkly, rumbling about the sky.

"Hey, guys," Chase attempted to assert himself over the muscular men in front of him. "I want to get this stuff in before it stor-" Chase was rudely interrupted by the heavens opening, and pouring buckets upon buckets of ice cold water on them.

"Wonderful!" he shouted. "Cameron, why don't you go inside, I'll help the guys close up the van and move the rest of the stuff in!"

Allison was already half-way to the door, stopping on the steps to chuckle at Chase as he pouted in the rain, crossing his arms at her.

* * *

A few long hours later Chase sighed, taking in the sight of mountains of boxes filling up their would-be living room. Thunder rumbled outside, Chase's muscles ached, and a fire crackled in their new fireplace. Cameron stepped out of the kitchen in a bathrobe, hair wet, handing him a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"You already got the microwave set up?" He asked incredulously.

She slapped him lightly on the arm, smiling "Now don't you go under-estimating a pregnant woman's determination! You were gone for a while, and I figured it was something we'd want rather quickly. Plus, you always get upset when you can't understand the directions,"

"I thought you said I was cute when I was upset?" He asked playfully, leaning in and planting a light kiss on Allison's lips.

She laughed as he pulled away, "I'm not denying that… at all, actually." She stood a littler taller, and brushed her nose against Chase's. He close the gap in another kiss, this time slower. He gently traced his tongue along her bottom lip, and reluctantly removed himself, smiling down at her.

Cameron sighed in contentment. "Now, about this couch!" she exclaimed, a new purpose to her movements. She set her mug down on the haphazardly placed coffee table and let her hands fall to her hips, head cocked to the side. Allison walked around the objective piece of furniture, examining it from every angle, and then glancing around the room.

"Have you gone mad?" Chase asked, chuckling lightly.

"No!" Cameron said with a smile. "I just want to find out where to put this,"

'_God forbid women and their obsession with the placement of furniture…'_ Chase grumbled internally.

* * *

"It's kind of depressing," Chase mused, stroking Cameron's hair as they sat in bed late that night. Chase had set up their bed earlier that day, and Cameron had put the sheets on after her shower.

"What is?" Cameron asked, twisting her head to rest on Chase's chest.

"How… _dead_ the place is."

"Well, why don't we decorate tomorrow!" Cameron suggested, excited just like she had been about buying the house.

He liked nothing better than the thought of spending a whole day with his favourite person in the whole entire world. "After we move the rest of the stuff in, sure." Chase leaned down and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Cameron's lips.

"I love you," she stated, smiling up at him, warmth and affection radiating from her eyes.

Chase grinned. "Love you too, Al."

* * *

**I know it's shorter than the last one! And it totally sucked.****  
****Sue me. (PLEASE DON'T. All you'd get is socks anyways...)  
I had been going to go on, but I figure this was enough crap for you to read tonight.  
****And the fact that it's late, and I'm tired.**

**Review if you please… Please?**

**Ciao ;)**


End file.
